Yugi's Dreams
by YUGIBOY711
Summary: He saw Tea there and tried to talk to her, but an arm stretched out from what looked like his teacher, Mr. Nevarez, grab the back of Teaâ€™s neck. Then her skin melted away until she looked like the Duel Monsters card Skull Servant...Please R/R!!
1. The Beginning of the Horror

Yugi's Dreams  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!)  
  
"Wha.? Where am I?" Yugi asked. He was in a very dark place. There were no lights of any kind that he could see. He realized that his Millennium Puzzle wasn't on his neck. He frantically tried to find it, but when he got up he fell through the floor and ended up in what looked like his classroom. He saw Tea there and tried to talk to her, but an arm stretched out from what looked like his teacher, Mr. Nevarez, grab the back of Tea's neck. Then her skin melted away until she looked like the Duel Monsters card Skull Servant (which is a very freaky looking skull). "No.Tea!" Yugi screamed. He couldn't hold back the tears, "Tea, what's happened to you?" Next he heard a sinister cackle.  
  
"What's the matter little Yugi? Scared about what happened to your little friend? Don't worry you won't have long to be scared, you'll soon join her!!" the evil voice said and again it laughed. Yugi couldn't tell where it was coming from and then.  
  
"BUZZ.BUZZ" went Yugi's alarm clock loudly woke him up. "Oh no! I have to get dressed!" Yugi said. Then thinking, "What a horrible dream! I hope that's not a prophecy or me seeing what was actually happening! I have to get to school to see Tea!" He got on his clothes and his Puzzle. He raced out of his grandfather's card shop, and onto the sidewalk, running over many people on the way! As Yugi ran into the humongous building, he bumped into Seto Kaiba, who told him some very crosswords (some of them Yugi didn't even know()!  
  
When he got away from Kaiba, he was able to locate Tea. He ran and gave her a hug, which stunned Joey, Tristan and Tea. "Yo, Yuge! Is somethin' wrong with you?" Joey asked puzzled. "I didn't think that you and Tea were that close! HaHaHa-" He couldn't finish because Tea slapped him so hard he almost fell! "OUCH! Tea that hurt! Shut up, Tristan, it isn't funny!"  
  
Then Tea broke away from Yugi and asked "What's wrong?'' Yugi didn't answer so they all dropped it and went to class. Joey went to go talk with his girlfriend, Crystal, with wonderful blonde hair. They talked and Joey told her about the morning's events. "What? That little.! When I get my hands on the Tea, she's as good as dead!!" Crystal exclaimed and then stomped away before Joey could defend his friend.  
  
Yugi was bored in class. So much to his distress, he fell asleep.. 


	2. Mokuba's Fate

Chapter 2 "What? Where am I?" Yugi once again realized that his Millennium Puzzle was missing. He got up and looked around. He was in what looked like Pegasus' castle, in the dungeon. He saw an open cell door and in the cell was a young boy. "Mokuba!" Yugi exclaimed. He went to go get him, but the door slammed shut. And the evil voice from Yugi's other dream said, "Better stay back Yugi, unless you want to take his fate! Mwahahaha!" and a flash of lightening came down and zapped Mokuba. "No!!" and as Yugi said this he transformed into Yami. And being that Yami was strong, he busted the door open and reached into the ceiling and grabbed down the shrouded figure. "What have you done to Mokuba?" he questioned. The evil figure just laughed and pointed toward Mokuba. He had turned into Dragon Zombie! Just as Yami Yugi was going to uncover the horrible creature.RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!  
  
The bell had rang to go to lunch. Yugi could hardly move. Kaiba who usually didn't care about Yugi unless they were in a duel, asked "Yugi what's the matter with you? All of your friends have gone to lunch and you're still up here."  
  
"So are you, Kaiba!" Yugi said.  
  
"Whatever! And another thing, why did you shout out Mokuba's name while you were sleeping?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"I can't tell you!" Yugi explained.  
  
"You had better tell me!!!' Kaiba, who was now holding Yugi up by his shirt, yelled. Just then a teacher came in, "Seto Kaiba put Yugi down this instant!!"  
  
"Fine", Kaiba said, "but I'll get you Yugi" And he stormed off. At lunch, Yugi and his friends talked about what they would do this afternoon. Yugi managed to forget all about this dreams and had fun with his friends all afternoon. When Yugi and his friends were leaving the mall, Crystal appeared and she was ticked off! "Joey how could you forget about our date? I told you about it yesterday!"  
  
"Was that when we were in History class?" Joey wondered.  
  
"Well, duh!"  
  
"Oh, I was sleepin all period! Sorry!"  
  
"How dare you! Blowing me off for what? Three freaks! One with horrible hair, one who's way dense, and that ugly little tomboy!"  
  
"Now listen here you!" Tea had had enough. The boys were now making bets on who would slap whom down. 


	3. Crystal gets kocked down and Yugi's frie...

Chapter 3 "Look, Tee." Crystal always pronounced her name wrong in front of her.  
  
"It's Tea! TEA! Not Tee!" Tea shouted. She was now very angry. "Do you want to get knocked down or what?"  
  
"That seems like a tomboy, always wanting to --" Crystal laughed. But before she could finish Tea punched her so hard in the face that she fell down and her nose was bleeding. Now Tea was about to destroy Crystal. Having known Tea for so long, the boys knew this and decided to try and stop her before she caused any more damage. Tristan and Yugi would try to get Tea and Joey would go after Crystal. Many screams and scratched faces later, they had settled down. Then the gang departed and went home.  
  
Since Yugi had forgotten about his dreams he didn't worry about them and went straight to bed. When Yugi moved around in his dream he realized where he was. He was at the waterfall retreat that he and his friends would go to cool off during the summer. He was atop the rock where they would all jump off into the water. He saw Joey and Tristan already in the water. "Come on Yuge! The water's great!" they pleaded for Yugi to jump in. "Yah Yugi hurry up so we can all go!" Tea, who was behind him, smiled. Just when Yugi was about to jump in, the waterfall's pure water turned into pure blood. As the now "blood fall" hit Joey and Tristan, they transformed into Lava Battle guard and Swamp Batteguard. "Come on Yugi!" they snarled. When Yugi looked behind him for Tea, he saw nothing but the Skull Servant. Then the Skull Servant pushed Yugi forcefully into the pool of blood. "NO!!!!!!" Yugi screamed as the horrible feeling crept across his skin. The Battleguards were about to attack him when.  
  
"Huh? What?" Yugi asked in the darkness of his room." NO not another horrible dream! My friends." Just then a voice echoed around his room" Don't worry, you'll soon join them!" it was the same voice that haunts Yugi in his dreams and laughs at him. With the anger that Yugi's friends were hurt and this voice found it amusing, Yugi transformed into Yami. Yami could tell that there was an evil presence in the room. So he used his powers to bring it out. "Now what have you done to Yugi's friends?"  
  
"I have done nothing---yet!" the evil creature claimed. "I have only sent Yugi visions of what will happen unless he give up his life. Hahahahah! Now watch out little Yugi, the end is near!" and with that the being vanished.  
  
"I fear for Yugi and his friends! What did it mean by what will happen?" Yami feared for the worst. However he let Yugi go back asleep. 


	4. They all had the same dreams?

Chapter 4 Yugi again awoke in the middle of the night. He knew that he had to call his friends and talk to them. So he called them and asked to meet them at their waterfall. Even the thought of the place where he saw his friends met their fate made him shiver, but he thought that the only place that they could be safe was at the waterfall.  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong? You've been acting weird ever since last night," Tea questioned. "We care about you and we're worried about you!" The frightened look on Tea's face made Yugi remember his first dream.  
  
"She's right Yugi! We are all worried." Tristan explained.  
  
"Tell us Yuge!" Joey pleaded. So Yugi explained, everything; the feel of the blood and everything. While he was explaining he couldn't help from crying. The whole group was on the verge of crying.  
  
"Oh Yugi!" Tea cried. "I had the same dreams!"  
  
"Me too!" Tristan and Joey said in unison.  
  
"What?!? That doesn't make any sense how could we all have the same dream?" Yugi questioned.  
  
"Well if the guy in our dreams is the one who is doing this, he's strong enough to do anything!" Tristan suggested.  
  
"He's right, Yuge. Maybe Yami knows. He did protect me from this guy when he was in my room," Joey said.  
  
"Huh? Yami was protecting me!" Yugi asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice.  
  
"He was protecting me, too Yugi," Tea explained. "Me too!" Tristan chimed in.  
  
"Okay. I'll get Yami! Bye guys!" Yugi said and with that Yami was among them. "Are you guys all right? What am I doing here?" Yami was obviously confused.  
  
"We're all safe thanks to you! You protected us all. Thank you!" Tea exclaimed. "So what do you know about this evil that's been haunting us?"  
  
"Not much, just that its super powerful! He's more than likely after Yugi because he was a Pharaoh in the past."  
  
"I thought that that was you, Yami" Joey wondered  
  
"Me and Yugi were one in the same. We were separated and I was sent to the Millennium Puzzle. We were destined to be brought back together though!"  
  
"Ohh! Thanks a lot Yami! Now I know how to make you less powerful! I just have to separate you two! Prepare to meet your fate!" the evil spoke. 


	5. Solai is revealed

Chapter 5 They could all tell that the evil meant business this time. He wouldn't settle for mirages, he was going to do the real thing. And the waterfall turned to blood, just like the dream. "All you have to do is jump in, the water's fine!" the man cackled.  
  
"Why don't you reveal yourself? Then maybe we'll swim with you!" Yami suggested.  
  
"Fine. Don't be fooled by my appearance though, I am quite powerful." The man said and with that, he revealed himself to look like-  
  
"Pegasus!!" the whole gang shouted. Yes he looked exactly like Pegasus.  
  
"I am not Pegasus! I am an evil spirit! I inhabited his Millennium Eye; the spirit that was inside Bakura released me! My name is Solai." Solai explained. "I have to be in this form to be real in this world!"  
  
"How's this for real?" Yami exclaimed. And he used his Millennium powers to blast Solai into the blood pool.  
  
"AAAAArgh! You fool! I'll get you!" Solai said as he fell.  
  
"Hurry, we must leave now!" Yami instructed. So they ran back to Yugi's grandfathers. Yugi came back now. "Whoa!! That's unbelievable!" Yugi stated the obvious. They all stayed up and discussed what to do.  
  
"Maybe we should talk to Kaiba. He might know someway top help." Tea suggested.  
  
"And why would he help us? He hates our guts!" Tristan said with great honesty.  
  
"Well, Tristan, we all had that prophecy, I guess that's what it was, about Mokuba, the only one he cares about!" Joey pointed out.  
  
"Yah he's right! Let's call him!" Yugi said. They used Yugi's grandfather's speakerphone. "Kaibacorp, Nina speaking!" the lady said. "How may I direct your call?" The gang was surprised at the fact that there were people working at Kaibacorp at one in the morning. "Ummm. we need to speak with Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"Well then let me direct your call to his personal secretary! Have a good morning and day!!" The gang tried to say thank you, but they were put on hold. "Mr. Seto Kaiba's office. How may I help you?" his secretary answered.  
  
"We need to speak to Kaiba.NOW! Tell him it's Yugi Moto and his friends.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba has asked to not receive calls from you, Yugi!" he snapped.  
  
"Then tell him it's about Mokuba!" Yugi instructed. 


	6. Kaiba Doesn't Believe

Chapter 6 "Mr. Kaiba will now speak to you. Though I don't know why he." he muttered something under his breath that the gang couldn't understand.  
  
"Yugi, what about Mokuba?" Kaiba's voice immediately asked. "Is this about what happened during class today?  
  
"Somewhat," Yugi explained. "I can't talk to you about it over the phone. Can you send someone over to pick us up?"  
  
"Fine. But this had better be good! Be on your grandpa's roof in 5 minutes. I'm coming over to pick you up myself!" They were surprised at the fact that Kaiba was coming over to pick them up personally. But they dare not be late, so they rushed to the roof.  
  
"Why the roof?" Joey asked. His question was soon answered. A Kaibacorp helicopter came towards them. "Oh!" he answered his own question. The helicopter let down a ladder and they all went up it as quick as they could. None of them spoke until they had reached Kaibacorp and entered Kaiba's office. "This place is made to stop people from hearing my conversations." Kaiba pointed out. "Now what is the news that required me flying out on a helicopter to get you?"  
  
"Well," Yugi started out. "We've been having dreams that we believe are prophecies. We had one about all of us, except for you, and Mokuba."  
  
"Is this what you were dreaming about in History yesterday?"  
  
"Yea. Now the other dreams we had-"  
  
"I want to know about the dream with Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted.  
  
"Ok. Well I was sitting down in what looked like Pegasus' castle. Then I realized that my Millennium Puzzle was gone." Yugi continued to explain what else had happened.  
  
"What?!? Are you serious? You had a dream that my little brother was turned into a Dragon Zombie? It doesn't mean anything!!"  
  
"Yes it does. We all had the exact same dream and that was only one in a series of horrible dreams. One of them would've happened if we hadn't gotten away in time!" Tea reprimanded Kaiba. "Now, where is Mokuba?"  
  
"Well he's supposed to be in bed, but he's probably playing video games in my home lab."  
  
"Then let's go there to try to save him!" Tristan suggested. So Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey left in the helicopter. Tristan and Tea stayed in Kaiba's office in case Mokuba came there.  
  
"Fools! I can't believe that they actually left you here all alone!" it was Solai's horrendous, evil voice and cackle. "They did my work for me! Let's Go!" 


	7. Solai's Mistake and Tea and Tristan's Di...

Chapter 7 "No!!! Stay away from us!" the pair shouted. But it was no use. Solai wanted them, and he was going to get them.  
  
"Mokuba!! Mokuba where are you?" Kaiba, Joey, and Yugi shouted. As they were walking in Kaiba's basement, Yugi said," This looks exactly like Pegasus' castle! No, this is where my dream was! Hurry run to the end of the hall that's where Mokuba is!!" So they ran as fast as they could to the end. When they finally got there, there was a young boy in a cell.  
  
"Looks like you were too late to save three of your friends!" Solai's voice echoed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked. "We're not late to save anyone!" Just then the cell door slammed shut. "Kaiba, can't you open the door?"  
  
"Yah!" and Kaiba pushed a button on a remote and the door flew open. "Mokuba!!" And Kaiba jumped into the cell, just as Solai had sent a beam towards Mokuba. Kaiba took the hit for him.  
  
"Big Brother!!" Mokuba shouted. It was no use Kaiba was now a Dragon Zombie.  
  
"No, no!! Not him I meant the little one. How could I change an evil sorcerer to a Dragon Zombie? When he changes back he'll have my head!!"  
  
"Mokuba, get out of there! NOW!!" Yugi shouted. So he did and Joey slammed the cell door shut. "We must go now Mokuba." Reluctantly, he followed.  
  
It was now seven o' clock, so they took a cab back to Kaiba's office. When they got in they realized that Tea and Tristan were gone. "Oh no! Remember, Solai said 'looks like you were too late to save three of your friends'! He has Tristan and Tea!" Yugi said. "I think we should consult with Yami!" And he turned into Yami. "So, Solai got a hold of Tea and Tristan. Why does he want all of us?"  
  
"Maybe we're all part of ancient Egypt! Hahaha!" Joey joked.  
  
"You may actually be right Joey! Even though you were just joking. And I know someone who might be able to help us figure it out!"  
  
"Who?" Mokuba and Joey asked.  
  
"The woman who owns an exhibit at the museum, her name is Ishizu Ishtar. If anyone knows if we are or not, she does! Let's go to the Domino Museum!" Yami exclaimed. So they quickly ran over to the museum. They had got there just as Ishizu was entering the building.  
  
"Oh! Yami Yugi, the pharaoh! Eeek!" Ishizu screeched. "It's the prince and the evil sorcerer's apprentice!" 


	8. The Ancient Egyptian Connection

Chapter 8 "What are you talking about Ishizu?" Yami asked. "Do you think that these two are from Ancient Egypt?"  
  
"No! I was just surprised that's all! Leave me alone!!" and Ishizu ran inside the building, slamming the door on her way. The group followed her. "Get away from me! I already told you I was just surprised by the resemblance! It's probably just a coincidence!"  
  
"My friends were taken away and Kaiba was turned into a Dragon Zombie, you know the Duel Monsters card, is that coincidence?" Yami demanded. "Now tell me what you know!"  
  
"What!?! Kaiba turned into a Dragon Zombie! What friends they're right here!"  
  
"No that girl that came here with me the other day! Remember Tea? And another friend, Tristan! I know your Millennium Necklace lets you see into the past. I want to know who Solai is!"  
  
"Solai? You don't want to mess with him! He was Kaiba's, in the past of course, most evil henchmen! And I don't have time to go to the past today! I'm very busy!!"  
  
"Seto? He has no evil henchmen! He's a good big brother!" Mokuba defended Kaiba.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure he is.now, but in the past he is evil and you are his apprentice so-"  
  
"Ha thanks for telling us Ishizu! So now what about Joey?" Yami asked.  
  
"Damn you Yami! Now then, Joey I believe was an Ancient Egyptian price. Just below you actually!"  
  
"Sweeet! I am a prince bow down to me, Mokuba!" Joey said.  
  
"Oh brother! I am a evil sourcerer's apprentice I could turn you into a dog!" Mokuba laughed.  
  
"What is it with you Kaiba Brothers and dog jokes!?" Joey asked.  
  
"Guys! Settle down! Okay then. Now what about my friends? Tea, Tristan?"  
  
"I'd have to see a picture of them to know! Look I really have work to do-"  
  
"You won't be doing anywork today! We need to get our friends back!" Yami shouted and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hey stop that Yami! I'll help you! Let's go downstairs to my office, so you don't cause anymore of a spectacle." (everyone was now staring at them) 


	9. Ishizu explains and Tea and Tristan are ...

Chapter 9 (Do you guys like the way I make cliffhangers all the time??)  
  
Ishizu, Yami, Mokuba, and Joey walked down the stairs and into Ishizu's office. "Do you have a picture of the two you want me to identify?" Ishizu asked blandly. She was distressed that she would not get any work done today.  
  
"Yes, I do!" Yami said and gave her the picture of the group at Duelist Kingdom (One of Pegasus' people decided to have one of the winner, but Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Mokuba decided to get into the snapshot.)  
  
"WHAA.!?!" Ishizu shouted. "You do not know who these people are? The girl is a sorceress and this tall man is her apprentice. Wait." Ishizu said and then began rummaging through her things. "Ahh!" She pulled out a slab of rock.  
  
Yami took the rock and looked at it. "Ha!! This is us! All of us! In ancient Egypt!" And he handed the rock picture to Joey. "This musta been after I defeated Kaiba, right Ishizu?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, of course, Yami! Mokuba joined with you because he was under a spell by Seto to be evil but you got him outta it!"  
  
"Ohhh. so Seto is evil in the past," Mokuba said sounding hurt.  
  
"He's evil NOW!" Joey exclaimed. Mokuba now had tears running down his face. "Sorry, Mokuba. I was just jokin' around." Joey said apologetically. "I just meant that he's not very nice."  
  
"No, I know! He is kinda bad, but he's my big brother who is now a Dragon Zombie!"  
  
"Yami what is this boy talking about? Oh wait you said something about Solai, didn't you?" Ishizu asked.  
  
"Yes! Why is he so dangerous?"  
  
"Well, he has the power to transform people into Duel Monsters cards. If he has your friends, they might not live through the night!"  
  
* At Solai's Tomb *  
  
"What do you want with us?" Tea screeched. "Let us go now! We need to see our friends. They'll just come looking for us anyways!"  
  
"Quiet, you little brat!" Solai yelled, leaving a very depressed Tea.  
  
"They will come looking for us you know!" Tristan said.  
  
"I'm hoping they will!" Solai cackled. 


	10. Traveling to the Tomb

Chapter 10  
  
* Ishizu's Office *  
  
"Ishizu, how do we save our friends?" Yami asked.  
  
"I'm not sure where he even is! He might be at." she trailed off and went to her computer typing frantically."Ahh!"  
  
"What is it? Do you know where he is?" Joey questioned.  
  
"Yes, I do!" Ishizu claimed. "He is at his tomb in Ancient Egypt!"  
  
"Oh! We'll just walk right over there. No wait, it's too far away!!!" Mokuba said sarcastically.  
  
"You carry the Kaiba name. You can get us a private jet, right Mokuba?" Joey pleaded.  
  
"Well, probably. I'll call them. Miss Ishtar, can I use your phone?"  
  
"Of course, Mokuba! Now Yami, in order to be able to keep Solai from hurting your friends, you'll need Seto Kaiba." Ishizu stated. "This will protect you. He won't want to hurt his master!"  
  
"We can get the jet!" Mokuba shouted.  
  
* At the Airport *  
  
"Umm. Mr. Mokuba, sir, what is that dragon looking thing?!?" pointing at the Dragon Zombie.  
  
"It's my new pet!" Mokuba told him. And they all got on including Ishizu(much to her distress). And they walked into the tomb.  
  
  
  
O.K. SORRY I MADE ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. I WILL POST AGAIN SOON. PLEASE R/R!! 


	11. A lota Mystical Mojo

Chapter 11  
  
* Solai's Tomb *  
  
"Okay, kiddies! It's time to play!" Solai shouted. "Who wants to go first?"  
  
"Stay away from them, Solai!" Yami exclaimed. And he used his Millennium powers (which were increased from being in Egypt) to force him into a wall. "Tea, Tristan are you guys all right?"  
  
"Yah! Thanks to you guys!" Tristan declared. "Watch out Yami! Solai is getting up!"  
  
"I'll get him!" Yami said and tried to blast him, but it failed. Solai was muttering a spell of some sort and he was now wearing an amulet, which shielded him from the blast. Just then, Kaiba came back as him, but dressed in sorcerer's clothing. And Yugi was in a Pharaoh's cloaks, and so was Joey. The same thing happened to everyone.  
  
"Ahhhhhh! Solai, you've proved your worth." Kaiba said in the voice that he had before Yugi banished his true evil. "But before you turned me into a Dragon Zombie, so I'll return the favor. GAHHHH!" and he put out his hand out and blasted Solai. He was now nothing but dust. "So Yami, do you think you can stand up to me? Or should I turn you to dust and get it over with?" He cackled.  
  
"Why don't you just give up now? You really think you can take on all of us? Seto?" Tea, who was now a sorceress, said.  
  
"She's right! We have the power of two Mages and two people of royal blood!" Tristan shouted.  
  
"Feh! You are not a mage! You are simply a stupid apprentice!" Kaiba shouted.  
  
"You're forgetting another strength of ours! Our everlasting friendship, even millenniums haven't broken our bond!" Yami and Yugi shouted together.  
  
Then, Tea, embracing her sorcery, said a spell that binded the Kaibas so he couldn't move! "Ready, guys?" Tea shouted. And then they formed a circle around the Kaiba brothers, grasping hands. They closed their eyes and concentrated on the evil spirits inside of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Next, they opened their eyes, and the Millennium Symbol was on their foreheads. "With our friendship and much grace, banish these evil spirits from time and space!" they all shouted in unison. This was a spell that they had tried to use in Ancient Egypt, but never got the chance to.  
  
Then the spirits fled from the Kaiba brothers' bodies. Then the gang turned normal again. Ishizu sat staring at them knowing she would come back here to watch again and again. They all left the tomb, not knowing what had truly happened. 'Maybe I'll tell them later' Ishizu thought. 'Maybe not!' 


	12. The EndOr is it Hehehe!

Epilogue  
  
Everything got back to normal. Yugi was back instead of Yami and he wasn't having any bad dreams. Joey was back to himself, and Crystal had apparently been controlled by Solai when she was going out with him because when they returned from school she said, "EEWWW! Why are you acting like we are going out, Wheeler? I would never go out with you! Why don't you go out with that Mai chick, she seems to like you!?" "Fine!! I will she's a lot more beautiful than you'll ever be!!" Joey replied. So as I said everything was normal, except now everybody in the gang were apart a couple. Yugi finally got the courage to ask Tea, and she said YES! And Tristan asked out Serenity. Except for one day everything took a turn for the worst.  
  
* On the way to Yugi's Grandpa's Game Shop (two weeks ago) * A portal opened up, and out came the evil Mage Seto! He grabbed Tea and killed her.  
  
* Present* Tea's neck snapped and she was dead.  
  
  
  
Now I know that you guys are mad at me, but I will make a sequel( If I get some reviews!) And also a special thanks to Joey's Girlfriend! (You know who you are) Thanx for helping me and reviewing my story! Read her story it rocks! Her pen name is Serena Bunny! Also thanks to everyone who reviewed! ^_^ 


End file.
